Heart of a Warrior
"Heart of a Warrior" is the fourth episode of Unnatural History. Henry discovers a new Smithson High item the "Samuari's Heart" was stolen and investigates to find out who and why stole it. 'Summary' Smithson High is hosting the JMAT (Japanese Martial Arts Team) as part of a cultural gathering for their new Samurai exhibit. Henry is chosen to fight against Hoshi, a girl who is part of the JMAT, in a Kendo match. Jasper and Maggie sit in the stands with the rest of the audience as they watch Henry fight against Hoshi. Using the Kendo swords, Henry and Hoshi start to battle each other. It seems Henry is doing very well at the beginning of the match until he tries to beat Hoshi by using the Heart of the Warrior Kick. Hoshi sees the move coming and quickly acts, ultimately winning the match. Afterward, Henry talks with Hoshi about the match they just fought. He speaks with her for a minute, but then a man named Kenji joins the conversation. He doesn't act very nicely toward Henry and says that he doesn't have the 'heart of a warrior'. Once Kenji leaves, though, Henry asks if Hoshi would be willing to spar with him. Hoshi says yes even though Kenji, her brother, wouldn't want her to. Maggie is busy planning Smithson High's school dance in an effort to mask her own insecurities of attending without a date. Henry, Jasper and a goth girl named Katya is helping Maggie plan out the dance. Katya is trying to go to the dance with Jasper whom she has a crush on, while Jasper does not return those feelings and tries to avoid her. Henry and Jasper are measuring out the distance from wall to wall, when Uncle Bryan introduces Dr. Takasaki, the cultural expert with the Samurai Exhibit. Later that night, Hoshi and Henry are sparring in the DOUM Rooms. They decide that they've practiced enough and Henry asks if Hoshi would like to see the Shogun's Heart. She says yes and they enter the museum. Footsteps are heard and they hide. Henry and Hoshi see Kenji standing in front of the heart with something in his hand that looks like a map. Hoshi confronts her brother and he quickly makes up an alibi, saying that he was worried about Hoshi and he was looking for her. Kenji and Hoshi quickly leave and Henry is left alone. Henry hears noises all around him and he looks toward the stand where the Shogun's Heart is supposed to be. It's no longer there. He turns around and sees a Samurai walking toward him. Henry faints. Later, Uncle Bryan, Broxton, and Jasper find and wake Henry up in the museum. He recalls what happened, but when he says that the heart was stolen, Jasper interrupts Henry pointing to the Shogun's Heart sitting on its stand. It was back. Uncle Bryan and Jasper don't believe Henry's story, but Henry knows what he saw. He's determined to find out what happened. When Henry talks to Jasper and Maggie, he tells them his suspicions that Kenji was behind stealing the Shogun's Heart and that the proof is in what Kenji was holding in his hand. But, in order to get a look at Kenji's paper, they needed to get Kenji away from his bag. Henry, Maggie and Jasper decide to have Hoshi, Kenji and Dr. Takasaki over for dinner at the Bartlett house. While Henry and Kenji were preparing dinner, Jasper was able to leave the room and look through Kenji's bag. Kenji get's a phone call and starts walking toward Jasper unknowingly. Jasper hides upstairs, but not before he hears some words Kenji said while on the phone. Jasper writes the words down before he forgets. Hoshi, Kenji and Dr. Takasaki are thanking Henry, Jasper, Maggie and Mr. Bartlett for the great dinner and they leave. Jasper then tells Maggie and Henry that he found a map of the museum in Kenji's bag and shows them the words he heard Kenji say. Maggie, who was able to translate the words from Japanese to English, was able to translate some words like "museum" and "tonight". They decide then to go back to the museum that night to investigate. The three of them get to the museum. While still in the car, two hooded figures pass right in front of them. Henry chases after them. He get's a hold on one of them and takes off the hood. The person underneath the hood was Hoshi! With Henry shocked, Hoshi quickly kicks Henry in the chest, which knocks him down, and she escapes. Maggie then goes to her house and Henry and Jasper go back home. The next day, Jasper and Henry go back to the museum to find Hoshi. They try to speak with her but she doesn't want to. Henry keeps trying to speak with her, but they are interrupted by a boy named Nobu. Nobu tells the them to back off and he tries to puch Henry in the chest. Henry blocks the punch and it's revealed that Nobu has a tattoo on his upper arm. Jasper redraws the tattoo from memory. He and Henry show it to Katya hoping she will identify it for them. Katya said that the tattoo was a symbol for the Yakuza, Japanese Mafia. Later in the day, Henry and Jasper meet up with Maggie. They discuss more about who could be behind all of the hauntings. Maggie then tells them that she called the last two museums that held the Samurai Exhibit. Apparently, there were some items pulled from the exhibit because they were questioned for authenticity. This gives Henry an idea. He gets Uncle Bryan and Dr. Takasaki and shows them that some of the items are fake, such as the Samurai swords. Dr. Takasaki starts to panic and quickly heads over to the Shogun's heart. He states that the Shogun's heart is in fact authentic. Dr. Takasaki also tells Henry that some of the team members of JMAT did have troubled pasts, but martial arts has given them the discipline to straighten out their lives. He tells Henry not to worry anymore, but Henry still won't back down. After the meeting with Dr. Takasaki and Uncle Bryan, Henry, Jasper and Maggie walk outside and have a short conversation. Henry then hears a sound. It was the sound of an arrow being shot from a bow. Using his skills, Henry grabs the arrow before it could hurt anyone. The three of them look toward the direction the arrow was shot, but they see no one. When Henry gets a closer look at the arrow, he remembers in an earlier scene Hoshi aiming an arrow at a target. She hit the bullseye. Henry decides to confront Hoshi. When they talk, Hoshi tells him why they saw her at the museum that night after she had dinner with them. It was because she overheard her brother on the phone talking about stealing the Shogun's Heart. She wanted to stop him. When Henry asks her why she ran after he caught her, she says that she doesn't want to lose Kenji if he is doing something illegal. He's the only family she has left. At the school dance, Henry, Jasper and Maggie decide to watch Kenji and Hoshi from a distance. They want to make sure they don't go anywhere. Maggie gives Jasper and Henry flowers to wear on their suits that act as microphones. She also gives them earpieces so they can hear each other. Jasper, though, gets side-tracked by Katya when she forces him to dance with her. While Jasper dances with Katya, Maggie is keeping an eye on Kenji. She looses sight of him for a moment, but he turns up right next to her. Kenji asks why she's been following him and Maggie then asks him to dance, but not before they try the edamame. Henry joins Kenji and Maggie and he sees Hoshi dancing. She's very good at it. The music suddenly stops and the dance is ended abruptly. In all of the commotion, Kenji and Hoshi slip away without Henry, Jasper or Maggie knowing. Everyone leaves the museum, except for Maggie, Henry and Jasper. Henry has a hunch that Kenji and Hoshi haven't left the building, but they are hiding. That's how they gain access to the museum after hours: they never leave the museum. So Henry, Jasper and Maggie let themselves back into the museum using Maggie's access card. Once inside, they are confronted by a Samurai. SPOILERS IN THE NEXT TWO PARAGRAPHS*** Henry fights the Samurai before he can take the Shogun's Heart. Jasper and Maggie try to help as well. Henry gets striked-down and is about to be killed until he tries again the Heart of the Warrior Kick. This time, the kick works, and the Samurai is knocked down. After Henry strikes down the Samurai, Kenji, Hoshi, and Nobu enter the room. Henry, who is confused, removes the mask of the Samurai, revealing it to be Dr. Takasaki. All is revealed after Dr. Takasaki is arrested. Kenji was hired by the Administration of Cultures to watch Dr. Takasaki for any weird behavior. They suspected from the start that Dr. Takasaki was smuggling fake items with the real ones. Hoshi didn't know that Kenji was undercover until he finally confessed to her. 'Gallery' imagesa94.jpg|Henry using "the power of the samurai." 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Starring *Hoshi (Ellen Wong) *Kenji (Kevan Ohtsji) *Dr. Takasaki (Russel Yuen) *Katya Cattleman (Georgina Reilly) *Broxton Garko (Vasanth Saranga) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" - The Offspring *"Blind" - The Planet Smashers *"Back It Up" - Caro Emeralds 'Fact Check' *How do you make Samurai armor? Answer: Samurai armor is made from small bamboo and metal plates bound together by leather cords. It's both strong and lightweight. *FACT: Samurai carried two swords: a longer Katana and a shorter Wakizashi. *What is Kendo? Answer: Kendo is a form of Japanese sword fighting. Competitors use four foot bamboo swords called Shinai. *FACT: Kendo translates to "Way of the Sword" *What do Yakuza tattoos mean? Answer: Many Yakuza members get full-body tattoos as a mark of strength and loyalty. A back tattoo can take up to 100 hours to complete. *FACT: The Yakuza is the largest organized crime group in the world. Trivia *This episode featured the song "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring. *Although this is the fourth episode, "Curse of the Rolling Stone" was originally to premier instead but was changed due to CN executives deeming that episode "too dark" due to the fight scene at the end of the episode, even though it had a lot of humor so, it aired a month later. Category:Episodes